


No Remains Save Hope

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike meet at Angel's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Remains Save Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://xc-runner50.livejournal.com/profile)[**xc_runner50**](http://xc-runner50.livejournal.com/) \- hope you like it!

Buffy traced the numbers carved into stone.  
1 – 7 – 5 – 3  
Wrong numbers. Wrong name. Just… wrong.  
Everything was wrong.  
She felt the air shift behind her. “You came.”  
“Kind of a no-brainer. Not like there was any other place to go.”  
“Were you there when he…?”  
“When the poofter poofed? Yeah. There one minute and then…”  
“Gone.”  
“Just gone. No ashes. Nothing left.”  
“Where do you think he is?”  
“Hell? Heaven? I dunno.”  
“Liar,” she accused, her voice cracking. “You think he’s in hell.”  
“Well, yeah. I think he’s in hell.” Spike sighed. “But I hope he’s in heaven.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where Are We? (The Nothing and Goodbyes Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86188) by [lily_lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_lovely/pseuds/lily_lovely)




End file.
